


Zusammen gegen den Rest der Welt

by LucyTheCannibal



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen protects Kanda, Bakanda, BoyxBoy, M/M, Moyashi, Seme Kanda, That´s sweet, Uke Allen, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I´ll translate it when I´ve got time ;)</p><p>Der Noah-Klan ist  besiegt... fast. Der Millenium-Graf schießt ein letztes Mal auf einen der Exorzisten... Und dieser wird von einer Person gerettet, von welcher er es kaum erwartet hätte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zusammen gegen den Rest der Welt

Sie hatten gesiegt. Die Exorzisten des Schwarzen Ordens hatten tatsächlich gegen den Millenium-Grafen, seine Akuma und die Noah gesiegt... Doch nicht ohne Opfer. Viele Exorzisten haben ihr Leben in diesem Blutbad verloren. Lavi kniete verzweifelt über dem Leichnam seines Mentors, genau wie viele andere trauerte er um die Toten, das sonst immer erleuchtete Feuer in seinen Augen war verloschen, sein Gesichtsausdruck war leer.

Allen betrachtete das Meer aus Blut und Tränen, auch er war tief betroffen, doch konnte er nicht umhin, Erleichterung zu verspüren. "Es ist vorbei...", flüsterte er. "Es ist endlich vorbei." Er war am Leben. Lavi, Lenalee und Komui ebenso. Und das Wichtigste: Kanda war am Leben. Für Allen zählte das mehr als alles andere, auch wenn der Samurai das niemals verstehen oder gar seine Gefühle erwidern würde. Der Weißhaarige war sich seines Herzens schon seit Langem bewusst, der Tatsache, dass dieser dauer-mies-gelaunte Samurai es komplett für sich eingenommen hatte, was aber garantiert nicht die Intention des Asiaten gewesen war.

 

 

Allen schmunzelte und schielte mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zu Kanda hinüber. Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, was anscheinend nicht unbemerkt blieb. Denn Yuu Kanda drehte sich mit einem Mal zu Allen und kam auf ihn zu.

"Bin ich so verdammt interessant für dich oder warum starrst du mich so komisch an, Moyashi.", knurrte er den Verfluchten an. 'Ja, bist du', hätte Allen fast geantwortet, riss jedoch zusammen und erwiderte unbekümmert: "Ich heiße Allen, BaKanda. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja." Leicht verwirrt blickte Yuu den jungen Exorzisten an, kam weiter auf Allen zu, bis der Weißhaarige den Atem des Dunkelhaarigen auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. 

 

Der Moment schien eingefroren, Allen hob die Hand und strich über Kandas Wange, sich dessen selbst nicht bewusst.

 

"ACHTUNG!", hörte Allen Lenalees Stimme panisch schreien. Allen sah sich um und erstarrte; "Nein...", flüsterte er, als der Graf, den sie für tot gehalten hatten, schwach die Hand erhob und einen violetten Blitz auf den Samurai schoss.

"NEIN!"

Kandas Augen weiteten sich, als sich der kleinere Exorzist vor ihn warf, den Blitz abfing. Der Getroffene spürte einen starken Schmerz im Rücken, der Blitz versenkte seine Haut. Er brach über Kanda zusammen, als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper zog. Walker musste sich nicht umsehen, er hörte, wie der Millennium-Graf zu Staub zerfiel. "Er hat für diesen Angriff seine ganze verbliebene Kraft verbraucht...'Zufrieden lächelte Allen. 'Yuu, ich hab dich retten können und wir haben gesiegt. Freue dich doch. Wieso siehst du so geschockt aus?' Er konnte ich nicht mehr halten und sackte in sich zusammen. Kandas Arme schnellten um Walkers schlanken Körper.

"ALLEN! Was sollte dieser Scheiß?! Hey, MOYASHI!", schrie Kanda ihm verzweifelt ins Gesicht. Doch Allen lächelte ihn nur weiter an. "Du hast dir meinen Namen also doch gemerkt." Jetzt war Kanda vollkommen verwirrt. Zwei Strähnen seines dunklen Haares kitzelten auf der hellen Haut des Kleineren. Yuu strich durch das weiße Haar. "Warum? Warum hast du das getan?" "Das weißt du nicht? Nande? " Er holte tief Luft, Kanda starrte Allen an. 'Moyashi kann ein japanisches Wort?' Allen legte seine Hand in Yuus Nacken und zog den Asiaten zu sich hinunter. 

 

"Ai, Yuu. Aishiteru."

 

Kandas Welt drehte sich. 'Wie?! Dieser Junge is die Unschuld in Person! Wie kann bitteschön sollte jemand wie du jemanden wie mich lie...' Er kam nicht zu einer Antwort, da Allen Yuus Gesicht zu dem seinen und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Nach kurzer Überraschung schloss Kanda die Augen und erwiderte. 'So weiche Lippen...'

Er dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, denn Lenalee lief auf die beiden zu und sackte mit Tränen in den Augen vor Allen zusammen, als der Druck der bleichen Lippen nachließ und der weißhaarige Kopf in Kandas Arme sank. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Lenalee vorsichtig. Der Samurai antwortete nur mit einem für ihn typischen "Tse". Lenalee betrachtete Kanda mitfühlend. Dieser hatte seit drei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Ringe, sein Blick war müde und doch gehetzt. Seine Bewegungen wirkten nicht so grazil und elegant, wie es sonst der Fall war. Seit drei Tagen wachte der Asiate an Allens Krankenbett. Die Bohnenstange war immer noch bewusstlos, doch sie hatten ihn zumindest retten können. 

 

"Moyashi hat es tatsächlich geschafft, mich komplett aus dem Konzept zu bringen; erst gesteht er mir seine Liebe in meiner verdammten Muttersprache, küsst mich und wagt es dann einfach, ins Koma zu fallen!" Lenalee lächelte gequält. Sie stellte das Tablett Soba-Nudeln auf den Nachttisch.

 

"Was wirst du sagen, wenn er aufwacht?" "Was war dein letzter Eindruck?", zischte er. Lenalee nickte und verließ den Raum.

 

Yuu wandte sich wieder Allen zu. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er die Hand als jungen Exorzisten und legte sie an seine Wange. "Moyashi, du bist so eine verdammter Vollidiot! Jetzt mach endlich deine Augen auf und grinse dein bescheuertes, süßes Grinse, du kleiner, beschränkter, liebenswerter Naivling!"

 

Allen schien das in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht zu stören. Kanda verdrehte die Augen, ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken und begutachtete nun das Essen, welches ihm Lenalee freundlicherweise gebracht hatte. Schnell schnappte er sich die Stäbchen und begann die Nudeln hinunterzuschlingen. 

 

 

 

Drei weitere Stunden verblieb Kanda noch schweigend an Allens Bett. Doch langsam aber sicher spürte er Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen. Sie nagte an ihm, lies das Bett so verdammt verführerisch aussehen... 

 

"Nur fünf Minuten...", murrte Kanda schließlich, als er den Kampf gegen den Schlaf aufgab und seinen Kopf auf die weiche, weiße Matratze neben Alans Hand bettete. "Komm zurück, Moyashi...", murmelte er, während er in einen traumlosen Schlaf abdriftete. Yuu nahm noch am Rande war, wie sich eine Hand auf sein Haar legte.

 

 

 

 

 

Mit einem Satz stand Yuus Oberkörper auf 90°. Wo war er? Wie war er hierhergekommen? Wie lange war er schon hier? Und vor allem... was war mit Allen?!

 

 

Kanda schwang seine Beine von dem... Krankenhausbett. Er war im Krankenflügel des Schwarzen Ordens.

"Wenn nicht sofort Lavi oder Lenalee hier reinkommen und mir erklären, was hier los ist..."

Da öffnete sich die Tür. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", maulte Kanda. "YUU!!", rief Lavi erfreut und stürzte auf den Langhaarigen zu. Dieser schien davon jedoch alles andere als angetan zu sein. "Baka Usagi! Geh sofort von mir runter und hör auf, mich bei diesem Namen zu nennen!" Lenalee hielt sich eher im Hintergrund, wollte ums Verrecken nicht die sein, die das Thema anschnitt. Doch Gott sie Dank fragte Kanda direkt: "Warum zur Hölle liege ich in einem Krankenbett?" Lavi gluckste, ehe er auf Kandas genervte Frage antwortete: "Du bist auf Allens Bett eingeschlafen! Du hast dir im Schlaf sogar über deine geliebten Haare streichen lassen! Normalerweise wachst du doch schon auf, wenn eine Grille in der Nachbarschaft zirpt! Hat dir die Bohnenstange etwa so stark den Kopf verdreht?" "LAVI!", rief Lenalee, als sie die Wellen des Zorns eines gewissen Samurais spürte. Warum war Lavi auch so ein dämlicher Spruch rausgerutscht? Sie zog ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg, als Kandas Faust drohte, dem Bookman den Schädel zu spalten, doch der Rotschopf trug immernoch ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er entschied sich jedoch klugerweise, nicht weiter zu sticheln.

 

Dieser Vorsatz hielt leider nur etwa vier Sekunden. "Du hast geschlagene vierzehn Stunden geschlafen! Im Ernst, du und lange und tief schlafen?!" Kanda starrte ihn an, als habe er nichts verstanden. Er wollte gar nicht erst fragen was das zu bedeuten habe, aber noch weniger hatte er eigentlich folgendes fragen wollen: "Wie geht es Moyashi?" Er widerstand in diesem Moment der gewünschten Selbstgeißelung. Lenalees Mundwinkel formten ein hübsches Lächeln, als Lavi anfing, aufgedreht wie ein Irrer zu lachen. Kanda widerstand der Versuchung, ihm jedes feuerrote Haar einzeln auszureißen.

"Deinem Moyashi geht es prächtig, mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Er ist zu etwa dem Zeitpunkt aufgewacht, als du eingeschlafen bist." Er wackelte frech mit den Augenbrauen. "Habt ihr Euer Dornröschen etwa wachgeküsst, Prinz Phillip?" Kanda glaubte langsam, in einen befüllten, geschlossen Dampfkochtopf auf einem heißen Zeranfeld zu mutieren. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und jede Muskelfaser seines Körpers spannte sich an. Doch riss er sich zusammen und zog Lavi nur mäßig eine über. "Ich stehe in seiner Schuld, und das will ich auf keinen Fall. Also wo ist die Bohnenstange?", maulte Kanda, während Lavi sich fluchend, aber immernoch lächelnd, den Hinterkopf rieb.

 

 

 

 

 

Als Kanda die Tür zur Cafeteria aufstieß, erblickte er eine weißhaarige Bohnenstange, welcher seine augenscheinlich dritte Portion von allem vertilgte. 'Natürlich. Moyashi schlägt sich nach drei bis vier Tagen Koma erst einmal den Bauch voll.', grinste Kanda innerlich. Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bemerkte er, wie Lavi und Lenalee sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Staub machten. Nun war er mit Allen allein, wenn man Jerry nicht mitzählte, welcher in der Küche herumwuselte. Allen bemerkte den Asiaten offendar nicht und fuhr zusammen, als dieser sich neben ihn setzte.

"Moyashi wandelt also wieder unter den Lebenden, ja?" Er legte eine Hand auf Allens Schulter und betrachtete schmunzelnd die Rötung, die sich mit einem Mal auf dem mit weiß umrandeten Gesicht abzeichnete. "Gut so." Allen verschluckte sich und hustete einige Male kräftig, bevor er Kanda mit Augen in der Größe von Tennisbällen ansah. 

 

 

"K-Kanda? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht... Du hast so lange geschlafen...", stotterte der Jüngere. Yuus Inneres wärmte sich, als er den dunkelroten Ton auf Walkrers Wangen sah. 'Ok, ich akzeptiere, dass ich mihc tatsächlich in diese Bohnenstange verliebt habe... Unfassbar! Das wird ja sowas von meinen Ruf zerstören...' Der Schwertkämpfer hob seine Hand und zwirbelte eine schneeweiße Locke, woraufhin Allens Gesicht die Farbe eienr überreifen Tomate annahm. Kandas Gesicht blieb jedoch ernst.

"Was du gesagt hast, auf japansich... warum hast du das gesagt, Allen?", fragte er sanft. Allen starrte beschämt zu Boden, das Gesicht glühend. Yuu legte seinen schlanken Zeigefinger unter das Kinn des Kleineren um ihn Augenkontakt zu zwingen. Allen öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder. Dies ein paar Mal wiederholend kam erinnerte er Kanda an einen niedliche, verpeilten Fisch. 

 

"Ich... Ich dachte ich würde sterben... und wollte, dass du den Grund verstehst...", stotterte Allen sich zusammen. Zu Kandas Verblüffung erhob sich der Weißhaarige mit einem Mal, um den Raum fluchtartig zu verlassen.

Yuu packte ihn jedoch blitzschnell am Handgelenk, zog ihn zu sich runter. Mit jedem Zentimeter stieg Kandas Puls. Allens Augen wurden größer und größer, seine Wangen immer röter... 

'Was mache ich hier nur?', fragte Kanda sich, bevor er seine Lippen legte. 'Seine Lippen sind wirklich weich... '

 

Moyashi war wohl in einer Art Schockstarre gefangen, schloss jedoch nach ein paar Momenten seine Augen und erwiderte den leichten Druck. Yuu spürte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Weißhaarigen, wodurch sein Herz einen enormen Satz machte. Die Hände des älteren Exorzisten begannen, sich in Allens weiße Haare zu graben, seine Zunge fuhr über Walkers Unterlippe. Dieser gab kurz einen überraschten Laut von sich, wodurch sich seine Lippen teilten. Kanda nutzte diese Chance und ließ seine Zunge in Allens warmen Mund gleiten und ihn erforschen. 

Auch die jüngere Zunge wurde nun munter, stupste gegen Yuus, sie spielten, und kämpften um die Oberhand... Ein verlorener Kampf für Allen. 

Der lange Zungenkuss entflammte sie beide, sich nur trennend, um Luft zu holen, bis ihre Lippen komplett ausgetrocknet waren.

Kandas Gehirn schien sich wie vernebelt.

Es zählte nur noch Allen, ihn zu halten, ihn zu küssen, ihn zu besitzen...

 

Allen erbebte, als die schlanken Finger des Schwertkämpfers über seinen Rücken strichen, immer weiter Richtung Süden...

 

"Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, verdammt!", unterbrach sie plötzlich Lavis Stimme, welcher es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, den beiden aus seinem und Lenalees Versteck zuzusehen. Kanda erbleichte, während Allens Gesicht zum wiederholten Mal mit einer Tomate konkurieren konnte. Jerry gesellte sich zu dem Trupp und kommentierte: "Es ist echt anturnend, euch zwei Hübschen beim gegenseitigen Auffressen zuzusehen, aber ihr solltet euch vielleicht lieber in ein geräumiges Bett zurückziehen." Er grinste sie an, genauso wie Lavi und Lenalee. "Und sei nicht zu hart zu unserem kleinen Süßen, Kanda. Sonst brichst du ihn noch entzwei. 

Der Samurai gab sein übliches "Tche" von sich, packte den Verfluchten an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her aus dem Raum. 

 

"Und seit bloß nicht zu laut! Ihr müsst nicht unbedingt den ganzen Orden auf diese Weise davon erfahren lassen!", rief ihnen Lavi noch hinterher.

 

 

Allen wurde von Kanda an die Zimmertür gedrückt, eine erstickende Hitze war zwischen ihnen entflammt. Das Knie des Älteren schob sich fordernd zwischen Allens Beine, rieb an seinem Schritt, entlockte ihm ein harsches Seufzen. Sowohl die menschliche, als auch die verfluchte Hand verstärkten ihren Griff um Kandas Schultern. Yuus Hand glitt um Allens Hüfte und verschloss die Tür, packte dann den Kleineren, wirbelte ihn herum und schubste ihn auf das Bett. Er kniete sich über seinen Moyashi, seine Lippen hinterließen violette Male auf dem gesamten Körper des Jüngeren, und beide waren sehr froh, dass nie jemand neben Kanda hatte wohnen wollen...


End file.
